


Need

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles <br/>Character: Raph <br/>Relationship: Raph/reader <br/>Request: Can you write about raph and his girl watching a scary movie an a sexy scene comes on and either he or she gets an idea fluff or nsfw which ever *eyebrow wiggle* thank you I love your writing!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Hugging into the only other person in the room, you wrapped your arms around Raphs arm. You hated he had made you watch a horror movie. It wouldn’t be so bad except that you were along in the lair and there was a strong storm outside which meant you could hear strange noises. You knew you would be alone with Raph for the whole night so you just wore a low cut dress and underwear.  
The group of young people had just performed what they believed would drive the haunting spirit out of the house.   
“Aw, come on, princess, its nearly over.” Raph chuckles, managing to remove his arm from your grip so he could wrap it around your waist and pull you closer. You cuddled into his chest just as a jump scare appeared.   
“No, its not. Its going to have one of those fake endings where everyone thinks its fine but BAM, another hour of this.” You mumble, gritting your teeth when some girl started screaming.   
“Told you.” You looked up at Raph with a raised eyebrow to which he gave you a slight smirk at your correct prediction.  
“Its okay. I will protect you from everything. Nothing will ever hurt you.” He places a finger under your chin and lifts your face up so he could look into your eyes. It made your world spin, as soft moments like this often did.   
He didn’t show this soft side of him when his brothers were around so when you did get a glimpse, it made you fall more and more in love with him. You had been his for just under a year now but you had both know each other for many years. The trust had already been built up when you did start dating and your relationship had only got stronger and stronger.  
You couldn’t help but lean up and kiss him passionately. He happily returned the kiss as though it was his last. That was another thing that made you love him more. He always treated any time you were together like it was your last. He valued your time with him as though it was gold and you loved it.   
Just as things started to get heated, you pulled away to check the TV, mainly to hid your blushing cheeks. It would seem that a girl and boy from the group had managed to get trapped into a room and things were getting just as heated with them. The girl muttered something along the lines of ‘give me tonight before we die’ to the boy. This gave you a wicked idea.   
“Raph.” You moaned, moving from your seat so you were now straddling him. Raph let out a low growl as his hands gripped onto your sides. Despite his dominating nature, he loved it when you took control like this.   
You took his moan as a response and you leaned down to kiss his neck.   
“Take me tonight like it is our last night. Like after this, we will die. Take me like its our last time. Take me like you need me.” With ever sentence, you could feel Raph getting more and more worked up. His hands were grasping at your sides as he started to shake slightly, his hips thrusting a little. You met his thrust with a little grind of your own.   
“I do need you.” He growls, his hands pulling at the bottom of your dress.   
“Prove. It.” You pulled back to look into his eyes. This was what snapped Raph.   
You could feel his member was already rock hard and pressing against you. You were already turned on and it had been just over a week since you had been intimate with each other because of a mixture of things. Raph normally couldn’t go for 2 days without having sex with you so a week meant he needed you with a desperately animalistic urge. Which you were more than happy about.   
Raphs hand slide down your sides and then between your legs to touch you. You take a deep breath through your nose as you try to keep yourself still and not rock onto him.   
“Ready already?” Raph half moans, half teases you as you smirk at him.   
“You’re one to talk.” You smirk, rocking your hips down so you slightly brushed against his hard member.   
Raph chuckled slightly at your quick comeback but didn’t argue as he knew you were right. He moved your panties aside and you felt his hardness pressing against your wet core. You loved the anticipation of the moment as you bit your lip. Raph started to try and push you down with his right hand on your hip but you just smirked at him and shook your head. This earned you a slight growl from Raph but he knew what it meant. You were in control, and there was nothing he could do about it.   
Slowly, at an agonising pace, you started to slid onto him. The second he started to enter you, his head felt back against the couch, his eyes squeezed shut. You could feel he was trying his hardest not to trust or hurry you which only turned you on more. He was willing to surrender total control to you and you alone.   
his hands now on your sides, his eyes snapping open as you raise yourself up and then lower yourself back, a little faster than before which earned a soft moan from both of you.   
“You’re- god- I cant believe- uh-“ Raph trailed off as you slid up and down again. But you wanted to know what he was going to say. And you were going to find out in a torturous way.   
instead of sliding up again which Raph expected, you stayed still with him fully inside you.   
“What were you trying to say before I distracted you?” You smirk at him, earning a glare from Raph as he sees what you are doing.   
when he doesn’t answer you straight away, you roll your hips slightly which makes him break.   
“I cant believe your mine.” He breaths, his eyes glancing across your body and down to where you were now joined. You cupped his cheeks with both your hands and made him look at you.   
“Im yours and no one else’s.” You breath and started to gently bounce on him, making him moan before placing a hand on the back of your head and pulling you down so he could kiss you desirably as you started to increase speed. He moans into the kiss and gently bites on your lower lip.   
You moan into his mouth, your hands moving down to grasp at his shoulders. His hips started to thrust up to meet yours which made you pull away from the kiss to let out a moan as your eyes fall shut. You use your grip on his shoulder as support as you continue to speed up, needing your own release just as he needed his.   
You opened your eyes to see Raph was watching you closely, his eyes focused on your facial expressions as though it was the only thing that was important. You bite your lower lip as you feel yourself approaching your orgasm.   
You were close and Raph knew it. He could tell by your body, your face and your moans. He needed you to have your orgasm, he needed to know how much please he could give you and if it was even a fraction of how much pleasure you give him.   
“That’s it, princess, look at me when you come. I need you.” He groans but there was a slight tone of begging in his voice which made you lose yourself to the pleasures of your orgasm.   
Your body shook as you stared into his eyes while you moan.   
That was what Raph needed to find his own realise. The feeling of your body shaking above his, your walls clenching around him and you staring into his eyes while you came was exactly what he needed.   
He thrust one final time as his face contorted with pleasure as his hips buckled against yours. You felt him release inside you. His arms snake around your waist as he pulls you against him, his arms shaking slightly just like your whole body.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck and return the hug, resting your head on his shoulder. Your heart was beating fast and you could hear he was breathing heavily.   
You glance over your shoulder having totally forgotten about the movie. It seemed that since you had stopped paying attention, the boy had died after the girl used him and then sacrificed him to him to save her own life. But she seemed like she wasn’t getting away either.   
You turn back to Raph who was looking up at you with a soft smile on his lips.   
“I meant it, you know. I really do need you.” He raised a hand and brushed a stray strand of hair out of your face.   
“I know, Raph. I need you too.” You smile, leaning into his touch as he cupped your cheek.   
That was the thing about your relationship with Raph. You didn’t just want each other, you needed each other.


End file.
